Question: $\dfrac{2}{8} + \dfrac{9}{5} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{2 \times 5}{8 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{9 \times 8}{5 \times 8}} $ $ = {\dfrac{10}{40}} + {\dfrac{72}{40}} $ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {72}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{82}{40}$